mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Rusty the Old Tramper and Friends
Old Rusty the Old Tramper and Friends is a parody list by Brian Ring, it is a Bulstrode the Barge and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Thomas * Mr. Slow as Edward * Rusty (From TTTE) as Henry * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Gordon * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as James * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Percy * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Toby * Hercules (From Tugs) as Duck * Alfie (From TTTE) as Donald * Jack (From TTTE) as Douglas * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Oliver * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Diesel * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Bill * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Ben * Sea Rogue (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as BoCo * Mr. Impossible as Daisy * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Mavis * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stepney * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Emily * Mater (From Cars) as Bertie * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Salty * Brian Ring as Harvey * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Arry * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Bert * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Fergus * Timon (From The Lion King) as Skarloey * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Rheneas * Mr. Tall as Sir Handel * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Peter Sam * Mr. Nosey as Rusty * Little Miss Splendid as Duncan * Little Miss Calamity as Duke * Little Miss Scary as Freddie * Mighty Mac as Themselves * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Arthur * Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Lady * Little Miss Somersault as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Stubborn as Splatter * Little Miss Trouble as Dodge * Mr. Percival (From TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Terence * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Trevor * Mr. Strong as Toad * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Derek * Zug (From Tugs) as Bulgy * Mr. Bump as Elizabeth * Little Miss Whoops as George * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Murdoch * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Spencer * Mighty Moe (From Tugs) as Caroline * Mary Ring as Cranky * Little Miss Giggles as Scruffey * Perfect Peter (From Horrid Henry) as Mr. Percival * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Harold * Mr. Mischief as Rosie * Little Miss Sunshine as Smudger * Little Miss Daredevil as Bulstrode * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Stanley * Little Miss Magic as The Spiteful Brake Van * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Jack * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Alfie * Little Miss Bossy as Oliver (Pack) * Little Miss Neat and Little Miss Helpful as Max and Monty * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Kelly * Little Miss Brainy as Byron * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Ned * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Isobella * Fundy (From Theodore Tugboat) as Nelson * Zip (From Tugs) as Patrick * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Buster * Woody (From Toy Story), Mr. Grumble and Little Miss Fun as The Horrid Lorries * Mr. Mean as D261 * Ten Cents (From Tugs) as Whiff * Sunshine (From Tugs) as Scruff * Leslie Ring as Dennis * Emerson (From TTTE) as Jeremy * Sea Rouge (From Tugs) as Molly * Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Billy * Mr. Grumpy as Belle * Smelter (From Tugs) as Flynn * Mr. Happy as Old Slow Coach * Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as Bash and Dash * Shrek (From Shrek) as Ferdinand * Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Annie and Clarabel * Happy Hook (From TTTE) as Rocky * Grampus (From Tugs) as Proteus * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Hank * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Colin * Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Charlie * Mr. Lazy as Flora * Mr. Bounce as Hector * Little Miss Bad as Bertram * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Neville * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Captain * Ralph (From Wreck It Ralph) as Den * Felix (From Wreck It Ralph) as Dart * Little Miss Quick as Norman * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Paxton * Mr. Persnickety as Sidney * Mr. Clever as Madge * Little Miss Naughty as Butch * Nantucket (From Tugs) as Hiro * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Victor * Goofy (From Disney) as Kevin * Lillie Lightship (From Tugs) as Thumper * Duke (From TTTE) as Henrietta * Zak (From Tugs) as Luke * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Merrick * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Owen * Zebedee (From Tugs) as Winston * Nemo (From Finding Nemo) as Stafford * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Stephen * Boomer (From Tugs) as Connor * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Caitlin * Mr. Devious (Made up Character) as Millie * Doc (From The Little Engine That Could) as Tiger Moth * Red (From Angry Birds) as Porter * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Gator * Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as The Chinese Dragon * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Timothy * Trixie (From Toy Story 3) as Marion * Shane (From TTTE) as Reg * Elias (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Ryan * Godred (From RWS) as Skiff * Jeremy (From TTTE) as Boulder * Bertie (From TTTE) as Bear * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as City Of Truro * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Godred * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lord Harry * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Spamcan * Mr. Uppity as Old Stuck Up * Mr. Nervous as Isabel * Little Miss Busy as Sixteen * Mr. Muddle and Mr. Topsy-Turvy as Victoria and Helena Category:Parodies